1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor packaging process, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring a semiconductor chip and a method of transferring a semiconductor chip using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes, a plurality of semiconductor chips are fabricated on a wafer at the same time, separated into die units, and packaged separately. For example, wafer-level semiconductor chips are diced into die units and separately attached to a package substrate using an apparatus for transferring semiconductor chips.
A conventional apparatus for transferring a semiconductor chip is constructed by inserting a holder member into an absorption member. Thus, when the holder member is inserted into the absorption member, the flatness of a bottom surface of the absorption member may deteriorate. For example, when the holder member is inserted into a central portion of the absorption member, a central portion of the bottom surface of the absorption member may be depressed.
When a semiconductor chip is picked up using the above-described apparatus for transferring the semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip is likely to warp toward the central portion of the absorption member. In this case, when the semiconductor chip is attached to a package substrate, an edge of the semiconductor chip is brought into contact with the package substrate before other portions of the semiconductor chip. As a result, air remains between the central portion of the semiconductor chip and the package substrate leaving a void therebetween. Due to the void, adhesion of the semiconductor chip with the package substrate is markedly decreased, thereby lowering the reliability of a semiconductor package.